This invention relates generally to the field of mounting hardware, and more particularly to an improved resilient clip for mounting various devices upon the exposed surface of a building wall panel as might be located in a garage or storage shed in such manner that it may be manually removed for subsequent repositioning at another desired location.
In typical enclosed areas, such as an automobile garage, it is common to store various implements and tools upon a vertical wall surface in order to provide a clear floor for the storage of vehicles. This is usually accomplished by installing a nail or hook-like holder upon which the tool or implement is detachably supported. Successive installations of such tools often make necessary the relocation of the holder in order to obtain greater wall space utilization, and it is not uncommon to reposition a particular holder several times on available wall space as more tools accumulate. This procedure usually requires removal of the hook or nail, and reinstallation of the same at the new location.
This process is made easier by using so-called pegboard sheets which provide a series of uniformly spaced holes, one or more of which are penetrated by any of a variety of hooks or other holding devices which support a particular implement for storage. There also exists in the prior art, specialized holding devices, for example, wedge-type supports for an elongated shaft or handle of a broom, this device being mounted upon the wall panel by threaded means. Repositioning such devices is likewise relatively time consuming.
Wallboard materials presently available include a fibrous construction of relatively thick cross section, in which an outer surface is provided with a plurality of parallel horizontally oriented grooves, the grooves forming a dovetail recess of trapezoidal cross section. These grooves permit the mounting of holding devices using nuts and bolts and accompanying washers, and a degree of horizontal adjustment is available by loosening the bolts and sliding the holding device horizontally within the dovetail groove. However, relocating the device to another groove requires complete removal of the same.